iBound
by MissMillie2010
Summary: MATURE READERS ONLY! THIS IS SMUT. Rated M FOR SUBJECT OF BDSM. Title and characters are giveaways to what the story is about. LEMON! Could be longer than a one shot if you choose it to be. Negative reviews won't get you more chapters. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SUBJECT MATTER DON'T READ! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

AN: First iCarly fanfic. If you like this and want me to continue give me a review. MATURE READERS! BDSM! If you don't like then don't read. Negative reviews will result in this being the end of the story. Fair warning of a LEMON. THIS WHOLE THING IS SMUT. Enjoy!

iBound

Shay's Apartment:

Carly's bedroom

It was nearing dark when I approached her door. I knew she was alone because Spencer told us he'd be gone for two weeks. He was going on an art business trip and those hardly came around, at least those that lasted for two weeks. I slowly turned the knob to her door and opened it silently. I stood in the doorway and watched her strip naked. She was just beginning her routine to go to bed. I smiled inwardly knowing I had timed myself perfectly.

I stalked toward her as she began to put on a black silk teddy. I reached her before she could pull it over her head. I grabbed a hold of her arms, stilling her motions to continue. She gasped in surprise and tried to turn to face me.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." I said as I took the teddy from her and dropped it on the floor.

"Get into position baby." I whispered.

I watched as she dropped to her knees and held her hands behind her back and her head looked down at the floor. I set my gym bag on her couch and opened it up. I grabbed her dog collar and leash. It was a matching set. I grabbed a blindfold and gag. Then four black leather wristbands and the pair of nipple clamps.

"Is my baby ready to submit to her Master?" I asked.

After I asked I hoped she didn't answer until I gave her permission. I would hate if I had to punish her on our first time we would have multiple sessions in a row.

She stayed positively silent. I'd reward her later for it. She'd been punished for this offence many times. Now she must have learned the lesson.

"You may answer baby." I said.

"Your baby is ready to submit to her Master." She said quietly.

"Very good. I'm pleased with you so far baby." I said as I put on her black leather rhinestone sub-collar that had a ring to clip her leash to.

I put a black leather wristband that had two rings and a clip on it, and I attached them to each wrist and ankle. I clipped the black leather lead to the ring on the collar.

"Position number 2 baby." I said and watched her move her hands in front and bend forward so her ass was in the air.

As she held her position, I moved to her bed to ready the bed restraints. We were glad that when we were finished with them we could tuck them under the bed and no one suspected anything. When the restraints were ready I moved back to her and smacked her ass lightly.

"Very good baby. You may stand but keep your head lowered." I said and she stood up and kept her head looking down.

"You have a choice tonight baby. You may either see what I'm doing to you and not voice yourself. Or you may not see what I'm doing and voice yourself. You may answer." I said giving her a choice.

I knew what her answer would be but tonight if she answered with it she would be punished.

"Whatever pleases you Master." She said quietly and I smiled knowing she would be punished.

"Baby I believe I have made it clear that when I ask your opinion I want just that. I want to know that this is what you want so I know I'm giving you the pleasure you want."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you." I said sadly. "Go to the bench." I said pointing to her ice cream sandwich bench.

She walked over to it and got into position number 2 and waited for me. I walked to my bag and grabbed my whip and walked over to her.

"Five to warm up. Then ten for your punishment. During for ten for your punishment you will count and thank me." I said before beginning my assault on her ass.

SMACK! SMACK! On her left cheek. SMACK! SMACK! On her right. SMACK! On the crack of her ass.

"Now ten for your punishment. Remember to count and thank me." I said before starting again.

SMACK!

"One! Thank you Master!"

SMACK!

"Two! Thank you Master!"

By five swats she was in tears. I wasn't hitting her too hard but I knew that by now she had ten swats but had five more that were attached to her punishment.

SMACK!

"Six! Thank you Master!"

SMACK!

"Seven! Thank you Master!"

SMACK!

"Eight! Thank you Master!"

SMACK!

"Nine! Thank you Master!"

SMACK!

"Ten! Thank you Master!"

When her punishment was over her ass was red. I rubbed some cooling lotion on her ass before putting my whip down.

"Now stand with your head down." I said as she did so. "Now go to the bed and lay spread eagle and have your eyes closed." I said and watched her rush to the bed and get into her position with her eyes closed.

I got undressed and looked her over hungrily. I immediately went hard. I stalked forward to the bed and attached her wrists and ankles to the straps. When she was secured, I moved onto the bed and kneeled in between her legs.

"Since you failed to tell me which option you wanted I'm picking for you. You'll be gagged and you also won't be allowed to cum until I give you permission."

"Open wide baby." I said as she opened her mouth just as I said.

I strapped her bright pink ball gag and made sure it was tight but not too tight. I ran my hand slowly down her body and stopped just before I reached her center.

"Open your eyes baby. I want to see your brown eyes when you see what I'm going to do to you." I said and watched as she opened her eyes.

I reached over her and grabbed the nipple clamps. I bent my head and took one of her breasts into my mouth. Her nipple became erect almost instantly. I smirked and released her breast with a soft pop. I attached the nipple clamp and watched her eyes go wide. I did the same to her right breast and then attached a chain to the two clamps. I gave a tug on the chain and listened to her muffled squeal.

"You're already wet for me baby. This will make not giving you release until I say more fun." I said as I teased her center with the head of my cock.

As I teased her, she tried to push herself onto my cock. It was quite the sight. I chuckled at her and she whimpered. When I felt I had a teased her enough I shoved my cock into her and I slowly began pounding into her. I fucked her until she was on the edge of an orgasm and then unstrapped her ball gag.

"Would baby like to cum?" I asked and waited to see if she would respond without permission and she didn't.

"Good. You may answer."

"Your baby would like to cum." She said softly.

"Then you shall." I said before pounding into her once more. "Cum when you're ready baby."

I fucked her until I felt her let go.

"I want to hear you baby." I said.

"Thank you Master!" She shouted as I continued to pound into her. "Faster Master! Faster!" She shouted and I complied to her request.

Her orgasm finished and I pulled out of her before I came inside of her.

"Thank you Master for letting your baby cum." She said breathlessly.

"You're welcome baby. Are you ready to suck me?" I asked as her breathing return to normal. "Answer me."

"Yes, your baby is ready to suck you."

"Yes I bet you are. You're my cock sucking whore, aren't you baby?" I asked as she waited for permission to answer. "Answer. Tell me you're my cock sucking whore."

"Baby is your cock sucking whore." She said as I moved up her body so she could take all of my eight inches into her mouth.

Slowly I began to fuck her mouth. I put more of my length into her mouth and she began to choke.

"Relax your jaw for me baby." I said and waited for her to relax and she did. "Good baby."

I began to fuck her mouth deeper and faster and soon she had me close to an orgasm. I let her work my cock just until I was ready to cum and said,

"I'm going to cum baby. I want you to swallow everything I give you." I said just before I shot my load into her mouth.

"Good baby. Suck me dry." I said as she worked at my cock to get every drop of cum from my cock.

"God baby! You're so good at sucking me dry. Such a good cock sucking whore." I said as she finished me off.

I released her wrists and ankles after I got off the bed. I went into her bathroom and ran a warm bath with bath salts and then went back to her.

"Get off the bed and onto your hands and knees." I said and she did as she was told immediately.

I grabbed her lead and led her to the bathroom. I told her to stand and I removed her wrist bands and ankle bands before removing her collar. I helped her into the tub and then got in behind her.

"How do you feel Carly?" I asked in a soft whisper.

"Great. I love when you dominate me." She said in just a whisper.

"I'm sorry I had to punish you but you need to learn the lessons."

"I know. After I said my answer I knew I had done wrong. Do you forgive me?"

"You know that after your punishment all is forgiven. Now let's just enjoy this bath."

"Sounds perfect." Carly said relaxing into Freddie.

AN: So, what did you think? More? Or is this the end? Go to the link below that will take you to my blog. You'll see pics of everything I talked about. Hope you enjoyed.

missmillie2010sfanfiction.blogspot.com


	2. AN: Sorry!

Oh my god! I'm so sorry you guys. I didn't know I hadn't posted the blog. Please go there now and see what I talked about. Here's the link:

missmillie2010sfanfiction.blogspot.com


End file.
